


As you wish

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: This for is Debs on Twitter who gave me this prompt:'Charlie wondering why Steve and Danny aren't married, because someone else in his class has two daddies and THEY'RE getting married... adorable awkwardness ensues as our boys fumble an explanation? I'm just weak for anything involving Danno and his kids...'Somehow a few references to The Princess Bride crept in too...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 37
Kudos: 362





	As you wish

Steve turns on the hot water, quickly filling his kitchen sink with bubbles. He’s got a stack of dirty plates, knives and forks to wash up. On automatic pilot he picks up the first plate and starts to scrub.

He’s been looking forward to this Friday evening. The prayers he’s been sending up all week not to get a tough case have been answered. It’s Danny’s weekend with Charlie. So, as Danny’s still staying in his house, Charlie’s staying over too.

It should have been a perfect evening. They cooked Charlie’s favourite spaghetti sauce and pasta. Tucked up on the sofa together they’d watched his favourite Disney movie too. But Charlie’s been subdued all evening. And when Charlie’s subdued, so is his Danno.

Steve gives up on the pretence of doing the washing up. Tilting his head, he listens. He’s swapped bedrooms with Danny for the weekend: there’s enough space in his larger bed for Charlie too. If he listens very carefully he can just about hear the rise and fall of Danny’s voice as he talks to Charlie.

A floorboard squeaks. Steve grabs another plate: he feels like he’s been caught eavesdropping. Washing it in record time, he puts it on the draining board and grabs another. By the time Danny appears in the kitchen doorway, he’s on his fifth plate.

Danny’s pensive expression doesn’t fill him with optimism. “You okay? Did Charlie tell you what’s wrong?”

Danny takes a couple of steps forward. Instead of sitting on the worktop he leans against it, his arms crossed. Puffing out his cheeks, he exhales loudly.

Grabbing a tea towel, Steve dries his hands. “Danny? What is it?”

Danny’s staring at the floor. He sighs again.

Steve follows Danny’s gaze down. Instantly he’s distracted by Danny’s bare feet and his ankles, just peeking out from underneath the rolled up hems of his jeans. He’d never admit to Danny how attractive he finds Danny’s height – or lack of it. Just like he’ll never admit to Danny how he fantasises about Danny’s body, the way his muscles would flex as he stretched, naked, on their bed…

Danny shifts. “Charlie wants to know why we’re not married.”

Surprise makes his breath catch. It’s like Danny’s been reading his mind, delving into his deepest secrets. Coughing, he turns away.

“You think that’s funny?”

Horrified, Steve turns back. “No. No,” he blusters, lost for words. Danny’s staring at him, chin raised, readying for a fight. “No…I mean… _us?_ Really? Now? Why?” Taking a breath, he tries again. “Are you sure that’s what he was asking you?”

Danny huffs. His body deflates, all the defiance gone in a second. “You know his friend, Billy?”

Steve wracks his brain. He’s tried to keep up with Danny’s daily report on Charlie’s life, he really has, but it’s hard to keep things straight. “Short, scrappy kid?” he hazards. “Set his Mom’s kitchen alight making Smores in the microwave.”

“No.” Danny waves his suggestion away dismissively. “That’s Koa.”

Steve throws a hand up in frustration. “ _Danny_ —”

“Billy, science whizz kid,” Danny says, in a tone that suggests Steve should have remembered this and why hasn’t he? “Made a fully working rocket for this science project out of two toilet rolls and a packet of Cheetos. His Dads are getting married in two weeks.”

Steve remembers Billy now. He’s always doubted the story about the toilet rolls and the Cheetos: he’s checked out the chemical composition of the cheesy snacks. There’s no way burning them would achieve the lift and trajectory needed for the rocket. He’s about to say that when the other half of Danny’s announcement sinks in. “Oh.” Frowning, he works through everything. “That’s good right?”

Danny pushes himself to his feet. Smoothing back his hair he stands tall, rolls back his shoulders. “Yeah.”

There’s a wistful note to Danny’s voice. Steve schools his features to sympathetic. Even after all these years, Danny’s still hurting from his divorce. Not for the first time he feels a surge of anger towards Rachel: no one should hurt Danny like that. _No_ one.

“I…um…I told him we’d go talk to him.”

Steve drags himself mentally back into the conversation. “Who? Billy?”

“What? _No_. Charlie.” Danny’s expression turns guilty. He gestures above his head. ”I promised him we’d go back up and talk to him about it.”

“ _We?_ ” It slips out. Instantly he wants to backpedal: Danny’s shoulders have slumped, folding in on himself. “Sure. Of course. Lets go talk to him.”

Charlie’s tucked up in his bed, his head just visible above the duvet. Dwarfed by the huge bed, he looks cute and vulnerable at the same time. Steve’s heart does a strange flip flop that makes his chest ache.

Letting Danny take the lead, he waits until Danny’s settled on the edge of the bed. When Danny pats the space next to him, he dutifully sits.

An uneasy silence falls.

“Danno says you don’t want to marry him.”

“Hey. Hey, buddy.” Danny’s tone is low, soft, perfectly tempered to match his son’s uncertain, almost tearful voice. “That’s not what I meant, okay?”

Charlie sticks out his bottom lip. “That’s what you said.”

Steve forces himself not to smile. Charlie’s stubborn expression is very familiar. What’s not familiar is his sudden inability to talk to Charlie. Looking to Danny for guidance is no use: Danny’s looking equally desperate.

Feeling horribly out of his depth, Steve catches Charlie’s eye. He’s always tried to be honest with him: right now it feels more important than ever to stick to that rule. “Do you know why people get married?” 

Charlie shakes his head.

“Because they love each other.”

In the half-light of the bedroom he can see Charlie’s expression, the way cogs are whirring in his head. When Charlie’s bottom lip wobbles, he realises that might not have been the right answer. “You don’t love Danno?”

“Of course he loves me.” Danny’s glaring at him, eyebrows raised. “Right?”

Steve nods madly. “I love Danno.”

Charlie looks doubtful. “Really?”

Steve gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Really.”

Charlie studies them each in turn. Sucking on his bottom lip, he frowns. “If you love him why don’t you get married?”

Steve’s brain suddenly goes blank. “Um…” He pins Danny to the spot. “Why aren’t we married?”

Danny gives him a look that promises trouble later. Turning back to Charlie, he strokes back his son’s fringe. “You don’t just have to love someone to get married,” he says, softly. “You get married, it’s forever.”

Steve can’t help himself. He reaches out to rest his hand on Danny’s knee. He squeezes lightly. Catching Danny’s eye, his breathing stutters. There’s so much hurt there. So much need.

“Uncle Steve’s leaving?”

Eyes widening, Steve drags his attention back to Charlie. It’s not just Charlie’s chin that’s wobbling now: he’s got tears in his eyes too. “No. Of course not. _No.”_

 _“No,”_ Danny echoes, their voices blending. Danny swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Right, Steve? You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Steve knows he’s staring with his mouth open but he’s lost for words. Danny – and Charlie and Grace – they are his _everything_. Not having them in his life does not compute. Suddenly it becomes crystal clear what he needs to do. Tightening his grip on Danny’s knee, he leans forward to catch Charlie’s eyes. “I’m going to ask you something, Charlie.”

Charlie’s attention is intense. “What?”

“I will always love Danno and I will always take care of him. Forever. Would that be okay with you if I did that, huh?”

Charlie’s looking straight at him. Serious. Total. Older than his years. He nods. Once. Then in an instant he’s a little boy again. Suddenly shy, he hides his face under the duvet.

Danny pounces, tickling Charlie through the covers. There’s tussling and giggling until Charlie’s in his Dad’s arms, hiccupping and grinning widely, proudly showing off the new gap in his top front teeth.

Steve grins: it’s impossible not to. Sure, there’s a sad ache in his chest at the realisation that what he’s just promised to Charlie isn’t everything he wants it to be. Ideally it’s Danny he’d be making that promise to. But if keeping the promise to Charlie means he gets to keep Danny in his life then he can live with that. Kind of.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs.

“Uncle Steve, is tired, buddy. Should we kiss him goodnight and let him go to bed, huh?”

Looking up, Steve finds two identical pairs of blue eyes watching him. Warmth infuses his heart. Despite everything he feels lucky. _So_ loved. Pursing up his lips, he makes kissey kissey sounds.

Danny makes a ‘ewww’ sound but Charlie’s already grabbing him round the neck. Falling back onto the mattress, Steve lets himself be plastered with wet, squidgy kisses.

“Okay, okay, it’s bedtime, that’s enough,” Danny says and they all know it’s not just to Charlie. 

Steve reluctantly lets go of the warm, squirmy bundle of energy. Sitting back up he watches Danny tuck his son into bed. For a second he has a vague recollection of his Dad doing the same thing for him then Charlie’s tilting back his head, offering another kiss and he’s lost all over again.

Dragging himself away, he leaves Danny to have the last few minutes on his own with his son. Wandering back downstairs, he’s grinning to himself like he doesn’t have a care in the world: privately he likes to call it the Danny and Charlie effect.

His smile slips when Danny appears a few minutes later. Danny’s missing some of his swagger: he’s self-contained and thoughtful. Steve tucks his hands in the pockets of his cargo-pants as Danny come to a halt in front of him; whenever Danny’s this close he has an overwhelming urge to just _touch._

Crossing his arms, Danny bobs on the spot. “Why’d you say that to him?”

Steve stares back, bemused. “I didn’t do anything. What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything?” Danny jabs the air with his forefinger. “How was that nothing?”

Steve follows where Danny’s pointing. The ceiling offers no inspiration. Shrugging, he gives his honest opinion. “I thought it went okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” Scrubbing at his nose, he shrugs again. “Charlie was cool with it.”

Danny throws his hands in the air. “We’re not talking about Charlie.”

Steve peers down his nose at Danny. “We’re not?”

“Of course not.”

Steve concedes defeat. “Enlighten me.”

Danny huffs. Running his hand over his hair, he starts pacing. “You made a promise to Charlie, babe.”

“I did.” Running the moment back through his mind, Steve concedes it might have been a bit too intense for a seven year old. But that doesn’t change anything. “I meant it. Every word of it.”

Danny stills, turns back to look at him. “I know.” 

“So I don’t see what the problem is—”

Steve doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Danny’s suddenly in his space. Hauling him in by the front of his tee-shirt. Reminding him of his strength as he grabs Steve round the back of his neck and drags him down to kiss him - and carries on kissing him, until they’re both giddy from lack of air.

Breathing heavily, they pull apart.

Steve’s heartbeat rockets even further as Danny stares back at him. The redness of his lips, the flush of his cheeks, the way his hair’s flopped, ruffled. It’s making him want to grab Danny and drag up him to his bed (his guest bed, damn it). Despite all that, he still hears himself asking: “What was that for?”

Expecting a Danny explosion of epic proportions, he’s disappointed. Less disappointing is the way Danny slips his hand around the back of his head, gentler this time, tugging him closer until their lips are just inches apart. “You’re a goof, babe.”

Focusing on Danny this close up is almost making him go cross-eyed. The view is worth it though. “I am?”

“Hmm hmm.” Danny dips in for another kiss. Pulls away slowly. “You were supposed to explain to him why we _couldn’t_ get married.”

Frowning he chases Danny’s lips, claiming a kiss for himself. There’s part of him that’s convinced this can’t be happening, that it’s a figment of his imagination. Quickly he claims another kiss: knowing his luck normal service will resume shortly and everything in his life will go to hell.

“Steve?”

Blinking, Danny swims back into focus. Tentatively, he raises his hand, to touch Danny’s cheek. He feels reassuringly real. “I think…I thought that’s what I did.”

Danny laughs, grins hugely at him. It’s all teeth and bright blue eyes and he looks _amazing._ “I’m pretty sure you just declared your undying love for me. It was very Princess Bride, babe.”

Steve blinks again as his brain short-circuits, struggling to accept this new reality. For years he’s hidden his feelings for Danny. Hidden so many feelings. His mind is spinning, lack of oxygen making it difficult to think. He understands the movie reference though: Grace has made him watch the movie more than once. “Princess Bride? Wouldn’t that make you…Princess Buttercup?”

Danny snorts. Loudly. “Didn’t you used to be a Navy SEAL?”

Steve grins, all the tension flowing out of him. “In a previous life.”

Danny sidles in closer. The swagger is back. “And now?”

“And now?” Steve leans down, kisses Danny on the cheek. The rough brush of whiskers against his lips sends a shiver down his spine. “Wuv, twoo wuv, will forwwor you fowevera and…”

His impression of a character from Princess Bride is truly awful, he can’t actually believe he’s just done it. And sappy, romantic declarations, they're just not him. But before he can apologise the world tilts sideways and he’s falling backwards into the sofa, downed by Danny’s weight.

The feel of Danny’s hands slipping under his tee-shirt has him squirming, desperate for more of his touch. Clumsy, he reaches out to touch too. Danny’s shirt is still tucked in, making access difficult. Impatient, he rips it loose.

Danny groans, dives in for a kiss that’s bruising. Arching up, Steve kisses back. Arms snaking up, he pulls Danny closer, runs his hands across his belly, sneaking under his waistband. His own body responds, heat pooling in his groin, urging him on further. He’s dreamed about this more times than he cares to remember. But the reality…the reality is something else.

Danny’s all warm skin and hard muscle. He’s energy and strength and he’s challenging. He’ll never go quietly. _Never._ And that’s why he loves him.

“I love you.” The words slip out easily because they’re true. It’s liberating and terrifying all at once.

“I love you too.” Danny makes it sound so simple. And maybe, just maybe this time, it is.

“Danno?” Feeling like guilty teenagers caught making out, they roll apart. Charlie’s hanging over the landing, his head stuck between the bars. Looking very pleased with himself, he grins down at them. “I’m thirsty. Can I have juice?”

Danny’s already getting to his feet, tucking his shirt in and smoothing back his hair. The way he raises his eyebrows at Charlie suggests there’s going to be a conversation tomorrow about eavesdropping. But then he grins widely, sweeping down into a deep bow. “As you wish.” Charlie’s answering giggle is confirmation that Grace has introduced Charlie to The Princess Bride too. “Go back to bed, buddy, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Steve waits for Charlie to disappear then he gets up too. Danny smiles at him, sheepishly. “I need to go and…” He waves up at the bedroom. Sighs. “Our timing sucks.”

Keeping one eye open for miniature Danny look-a-like invaders, Steve snatches one last kiss. “You think?” Reaching out to tuck in a corner of shirt that Danny’s missed, he pushes him towards the kitchen. “Go.”

Steve’s always found Danny’s swagger attractive. Now it acts like a siren to his libido. Turning away, he rests his hands on hips, tells himself to keep breathing. It doesn’t totally quash his half-hard erection but it’s enough to stop him from following Danny into the kitchen, to investigate further what’s hidden under that shirt.

The sound of the kitchen door closing, makes Steve turn back again. Danny’s reappeared with two glasses, one filled with water, the other with juice. He still looks seriously ruffled. Steve’s erection perks up with interest again.

Danny groans, voicing both their feelings perfectly. Apologetically he lifts the two glasses and gestures up at the bedroom. There’s not going to be any fun tonight.

Steve nods, manages to smile to make it clear it doesn’t matter. This will be their life he realises, his heart skipping with excitement as the reality starts to sink in. Juggling life and ohana and Five-O. There will be sneaked kisses and elicit touching. Some days, they’ll barely be talking to each other at all. Other days, they won’t want to get out of bed, too engrossed in each other’s bodies to let the world interrupt them.

This is who they are: contradictory, passionate and loving. 

He has no problem living the rest of his life like that.

The End.


End file.
